Don't make the fox angry
by Wolfone10
Summary: Do not make the fox Angry, we all know naruto hides behind a mask but what if it was shattered?... Naru/Hina... at first but I think I am going to do a small harem.. by small I think 5-6 no more... And yeah Before u flame he's gonna be a bad ass
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Takes place during the chunin exams: after Neji puts down Hinata, also Naruto and Hinata have been secretly going out for YEARS, she in a brief moment of courage talked to him and they formed a friendship which has blossomed over the years to something else.

"Negji, why?" Naruto demanded...

"She was weak, she still kept getting up because of you! She couldn't see her place in fate's design, she is a failure, like you!" Negi spurt back still being restrained by the Jonin.

Naruto felt for a pulse on Hinata, finding it very weak and fading quickly... He screamed... "NO.. NO... NOOOOO..." before it became an animalistic HOWL...

It was if a bomb went off in the stadium, the sheer amount of HATE chakra and killing intent drove every single one of the gennin to the ground.. The chunin went to one knee.. The Jonin... Shivered shoke and tried to remain upright.. The Hokkage himself felt very nervous... "_Oh no, I know that chakra... Dear Kami what have we done?... I didn't know she was that close to him.. I didn't know her cousin hated her that much... I DIDN'T KNOW so many things" _ was all he thought as he closed his eyes and prayed that his village didn't end that day.

**Naruto's Mindscape**

"HEAL HER!" Naruto screamed at the fox...

"**Your throwing DEMANDS at me now boy?**" Returned the fox... sounding bored and annoyed..

"HEAL HER!" Naruto screamed again... the fox looked at its jailer and saw something it had never seen before.. the boy was frantic..yes that goes without saying... but his eyes... they were something else... It had been around the world several times and knew a great many things... Those eyes, showed one emotion the fox had thought the most promising in humanity...

Madness... Total INSANITY... The fox smirked... "_now it all makes since.. how he can be caring, to the very village that harmed him, how he wants to defend the people that want him dead, how he can bring others to his side and make them better, while still being a powerhouse.. HE'S FUCKING CRAZY... The village warped him and he made a mask... Now that mask has shattered.." _

"**Why should I help this feeble little girl?.. If it is her time then it is her time**" said the fox

"Because I am TELLING YOU TO.. I can't do this ANYMORE... I can't be alone... do you want this place to be even worse then a sewer?" Naruto asked looking around...

"And I have one other thing!".. naruto said soberly with probably the coldest sounding voice he had ever taken on... So much so that the fox was intrigued... It sounded like the voice of his clanmates...

"**Really? What is this other thing?"** It asked... For the first time kind of interested...

"I am letting you out for a limited time if you do this." Naruto said frankly.

"**Kit I have been out whenever you lose control, that's not that big a deal" ** replied the fox with a smirk...

"You misunderstand... Fix Hinata-chan... And you won't be out in my limited body... YOU will be OUT!" naruto stated..

the fox blinked a few times... "_is he...wait... that's not possible... right?"_

_"_**What are you saying exactly?" **said the fox.

"I am going to give you freedom for five minutes IN ALL YOUR glory, after you may use my eyes as yours and my other senses and talk to me at any time, that's got to be better then sitting here in the dark 24/7 isn't it?" Naruto says.

The fox looked at naruto carefully to see if he was lying, but other then the true insanity it saw in his eyes it couldn't see deception... "**What's the catch?**".. the fox asked... Actutally amused this human was trying to make a deal

"Your the spirit of chaos right?" naruto asked... seeing the fox nodding... "I want that rat bastard to pay with not only his LIFE BUT HIS SOUL.. I WANT NEJI HYUUGI soul to not **EVEN BE RECOGNIZED BY KAMI IT'S SELF!**" The last part was said with such venom and power the nine-tails couldn't believe it was a human that said it. "_WOW they warped this one.."_ was all the fox thought..

"**Kit?... I think we have a deal"** the fox said smirking... extending part of a claw out of the cage which immediately began to emit electric shocks to it causing it pain..

"Deal".. naruto said shaking the claw then reaching up and tearing a fourth of the seal off!

**Outside Mindscape:**

The chakra was flying like crazy... It had grown so intense that the viewers of the battle couldn't even see the battle ground... the jonnin holding Negji couldn't move if they wanted to, it wasn't just the killer intent, it felt like the gates of hell just opened beside them... they were having a hard time staying conscious.. Then with a final BANG the chakra stopped.. the roof of the tower blew off.. and as the dust settled they saw something NONE of them wanted to see..

There was a prone Hinata lying on the ground with what seemed like a stream of VISIBLE red chakra wrapped around her... if one followed that stream one would see a 100 ft tall 9 tailed fox made of chakra...

"**Negji hyuugi... you have committed a terrible crime against me and my mine, you are sentenced to hell...If you other ninja don't wish a similar fate I suggest you back away NOW!"**

the fox bellowed... Almost at once the jonnen let go of neji and backed away.. they knew what they were looking at but... it was impossible... right?...

**"**I did only what I had to because she couldn't see that...".. Negji started but wasn't able to finish because the fox leaned down and ate him...

**Hokkage box:**

_"Oh dear kami... the seal failed... It's free... Naruto I am so sorry, you paid with your life, maybe I can make it up to in the next one. My village... I hope that when we see eachother in the hearafter you don't hate me"... _Thought the third..

**Down at the arena:**

the fox looked at everyone it's eyes evaluating everything... It looked at hinata-chan...(grr.. stupid brat... not chan)... looked at all the teams... It looked at every member of every team... "_**Hmm... so thats his team?... A fan girl obsessed with a runt, a runt that thinks he's an alpha and a sensei that lives in the past? **_.. seriously THIS is what it had to put with for it's container? No wonder he was deranged. ... ok 5 minutes is all it had... first off... PINKY... the fox swiveled it's head to the pink girl and said "**Why do you hate my jailer?.. You have 5 seconds to answer before I end your life and your families as well**"... Sakura jumped... and paled under it's power... " I don't... I mean I didn't really... It's he's so loud and annoying..." she trailed off... "**I see... He cares for you as a close friend... perhaps it's a good idea to as they say "walk a mile in another's shoes".. ** A

tail lashes out shrinks and taps her on the forehead before her eyes fill with tears and she crumples to the ground...

The fox levels it's eyes to the third hokkage... "**YOU ARE AN IDIOT... Do you know what I have had to heal this boy through?" **asks the fox... "what do you mean kyuubi-sama?" he asks hoping the honorific will help it not destroy the village. "**Not telling him... NOT EVEN GIVING A HINT... Does he even have an inheritance?... YOU ARE A FOOL FOR RELYING ON THESE BACKSTABBERS!... TELL HIM IMMEDIATELY.. and YES I will be giving him back to you!"**

"**ONE other thing...**"... it crafty looked at the third... It's eye fell on danzo who instantly turned to ashes on the floor... "**I CAN kill with a look, you village elders better remember that, I wonder if I should teach Naruto-KUN how to do it.."** it said putting emphasis on the kun...

suddenly the chakra started imploding on itself... shrinking.. "**AH well it seems our talk is done for now, all of you remember... DO NOT FUCK WITH ME" ** said the kyuubi's voice getting harder and harder to hear... when it was the size of a buss.. it opened it's mouth and spat out SOMETHING that looked to be human, once... it was missing arms and legs and twitching...

It continued to shrink untill the the only thing left was naruto with his arm around hinata holding her...

Medical nin ran to them, all three, from naruto they only found chakra fatigue,,, from Hinta strangely only minor injuries and a very odd.. chakra imbalance... The "thing" on the ground was another story... it was missing both of it's arms and most of it's legs and looked horrifying... as though it had been roasted on a spit... The only two defining characteristics were 1 the leaf headband that looked like it went through hell.. the other was when they pried it's eyes open... they were the bright white of the hyuugi clan... with bits of red running through them...The body was so completely gone they had no idea what to classify it as untill Hiyashi came in and look at it... "It's Negji"... was all he said before he left.

**A/n**: end of chapter 1, well there we are.. I always thought Naruto let Neji off a little easy, after all if your the mas...I mean JAILER of one of the most powerful demons in history.. A little smacking around for one who did such a beat down on someone that was OBVIOUSLY close to you and weaker than her opponent, well it never seemed right.. SOOOO I beefed it up a little :) But just you wait fox fans... There is far more to come... OH and Naruto is gonna shift all over the place.. Sweet and comforting, cruel and heartless..Before you flame... It's because his mask got broken and he's still trying to fix it, oh yeah... and cuz well... HE'S NUTS!.. Jay Ney.


	2. Chapter 2

**With Orocciemaru:**

"The plan is OFF".. He yelled at his troops of the village of the sound.. Even with them looking at him owlishly he couldn't deny that the nine-tailed-fox had appeared.. This was NOT GOOD... It could level his entire force with a sweep of one of it's tails.. Add to the face that NO summon would go against it's god... He was at a loss.. Things were turning out to be in his favor.. He had given sauske his curse mark (a/n: what kinda ninja gives another a weird hicky... SO SQUIK) and had his ninja in place to take down the village... but... The seal had broken... RIGHT?.. the fox was free... He had no illusions that he or for that matter ANYONE could stop it...He would have to go the rest of the exams WITHOUT trying to destroy the village as he planned.. there was too much he didn't know. "Kabuto... You are to report for hospital duty today, find out what you can about our... INTERESTING fellow" he proclaimed to one of the shadows near him.

**With Hokkage:**

Ok, he was nervious beyond all contemplation, "_How had the fourth's seal failed?... That should not be possible" _.. but as he looked at naruto's sleeping face... he wondered "_Did it?" _"_Minanto... what were you thinking?_ He quietly wondered... He had a sense of dread in him that had nothing to do with his thoughts... if he reviewed his memories it would be..." **TELL HIM IMMEDATLY" **that the fox ordered that made him pale, he was hoping that he would have a few more years to wait, but disobeying something that could kill you and everyone you knew with... a look..*he shuddered he didn't realize the fox could do that*.. was not the saniest idea... he looked down on the blonde with sudden saddness... "I truely hope you don't hate me naruto.. But I will tell you everything."

Naruto Rubbed his sleepy eyes... something felt off.. he couldn't say what, but he felt... odd... lighter, and yet very tense, "why is is SO BRIGHT in here? Do you people have me in an operating room or something?" Naruto complained. "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT NARUTO?" Jiarya boomed.. Sounding like he was screaming at the top of his voice into Naruto's ear. Naruto grabbed his ears at that and whined.. "What are you trying to do? Deafen me?" Jiraiyaia looked over at the third worriedly, they were standing about a foot away from the bed when Naruto had started to awaken. He complained about the light so Jiraiya had asked what he meant. "_Hmm maybe he's a little senseative do to having his systen flooded with that much chakra"(_A/N I know it's not technically chakra but Jiraiya doesn't) Jiraiya thought so he queitly wispered "Sorry about that Naruto, you seem a little over senseative to stimuli right now", to the third's shock because he had barely heard what Jiraiya had said and he was standing right next to him, naruto replied "It's ok Pervy-Sage, Ijust need some time to adjust. What happened?"

The third and Jiraiya looked at each other concerned about what they should say. The third cleared his throat and wispered "what is the last thing you remember naruto?" "Well we were at the chunin exams and Hinata was fighting Neji and...HINATA".. He opened his eyes and swung around side to side looking for her frantically". "She's perfectly fine naruto, just fine she's outside the door and waiting to be let in" Jiyra said quietly. "what? Really?" very quietly in the direction of the door he hears her voice "please be alright Naruto!" "_What the heck? How did I hear her?"_

Naruto doesn't notice that the room isn't overly bright anymore or that the colors are MUCH brighter and more vibrant. What he does notice is.. "Did you guys have to operate on me or something?" Naruto asked while crinkling up his nose before looking at his teachers. "No we didn't operate on you, why do you ask?" Jiraiya asked quietly concerned. "Because it smells like I took a long bath in rubbing alcohol, I mean I can't smell ANYTHING but that, it's like I can taste it" Naruto replied crinkling his nose again and stared up at them. What he saw made him concered. The third's face grew paler then he ever had seen him, Jiyra looked a bit concerned but also interested as he cocked an eyebrow. "So the fight with Hinata was the last thing you remember?" Jiraiya asks for clearity quietly. "Yeah, I guess so" Naruto lied rubbing the back of his head and giving them his doppy smile. It did NOT have the usual result, if anything the third looked WORSE, Jiraiya put his hand to his chin, "Hmm" he said. Naruto looked between them before saying "What is wrong with you two? Jii you look like your about to have a heart attack, and Pervy-sage?.. If your eyebrow goes up any further, it will become part of your hair!" "Um it's nothing Naruto, I am probably over thinking things" said the third "_I am really getting to old for this stuff"_ he thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Jiyra simply stated.. "Naruto do you mind if I look you over, I want to see if you were damaged by the fo...focused chakra that happened. " Jiraiya covered smoothly.. _"Are they really that scared to tell me the fox got out?" _Naruto mentally sighed but covered his face with his dopey mask and replied "Sure thing pervy-sage but watch where you put your hands" naruto joked.

"Yeah yeah, very funy kid" Jiraiya replied as he and the third went about checking over naruto. They spent quite a while looking him over, spending a lot of time on his hands and head.

"Alright Naruto lift your shirt, I want to examine the seal". Jiraiya said. "Why?" Naruto replied..

_**"Grr"**_ resounded in his mind "You don't want to show us?" Jiraiya asked slightly worried... Naruto shrugged in a good natured way before lifting his shirt. Jiraiya looked closely at the seal, it was indeed still intact, but a section of it, looked faded almost weather-blown, which concered him greatly until it flared back to life looking perfectly normal... Both men were staring at the seal so they never noticed naruto wince suddenly. "O_uch, stupid fox what did you just do? Felt like you put a senbon in my stomache" "**JUST A LITTLE DECEPTION TO KEEP THOSE TWO MONKEYS FROM FLIPPING OUT AND THROWING OUR FURRY BUTTS INTO THE FIRE, YOU COULD ACT A LITTLE MORE GREATFUL!" **_replied the fox in his mind. "_Sorry, but it hurt and startled me, and what's this about OUR furry butts? YOUR butt is furry, mine isn't fuzz ball" _Naruto replied. "_**Whatever you say, now cut the link or those two idiots will be able to see that your distracted"**_

Jiraiya let out a long breath and looked at the third. "The seal is intact" he annonced. The third looked at him like he grew a second head. While naruto winced at the volume of his voice. "How can you say that Jiraiya? You saw as well as I what happened." "Yet you say the seal is intact?" the third asked.. "Well my thought is that his extreme emotional state over seeing one of his BELOVED people hurt combined with the entity's natural hatred and temporarly overcame the seal. Much like in the land of Wave, but far more intense given the nature of his feelings toward the person injured"Jiraiya stated while giving his student a wink and a thumbs up when he said "BELOVED"

The third sunk into a chair that was in the room Sighing releved, he reached into his robes and pulled out a flask, opening it, he took a very long pull off it. "So Naruto, how do you feel?" "Pretty good Jii, the noise level is much better, and my eyes are ok now, I feel like my clothes are awful tight. And my throat burns a little but other than that I jjust want some ramin!" Naruto replied happily, rubbing the back of his head as his stomache growled. "Wow, when did that happen? I need a hair cut!" he suddenly exclaimed feeling the length of his hair. It was half way down his back!

Jiraiya and the third both chuckled... "_Ok, it's still Naruto! OH THANK YOU KAMI!" _Thought the third "Ok" said the third to both other men, "we have A LOT OF WORK AHEAD! ANBU!" said the third Suddenly three masked anbu nins appeared bowing before the third "Get me the head of the Yamanaka clan, tell him to make haste!" "and continue to keep the privacy seal on this room".. Naruto looked pleadingly at his semi-grandfather "sigh, and someone get 10 bowls of ramin from Itechiraku's" "what ever it is Naruto usually gets""hai" they collectivly said before vanishing.

There was a knock at the door. When another ANBU looked in "Hokkage-sama, there are an aweful lot of people out here that would like to see Naruto and see how he is!" "I would image that there is however, I don't know if it's such a good idea just yet". "Who are the first 5?" the Anbu told him... "Hmm, yes perhaps just those" he said "but only 1 at a time" "Hai" replied the anbu.. "the door opened and Hinata begain to walk in, she took a look at Naruto and froze, a look of slight worry on her face.. the third walked up and muttered in her ear. "He doesn't know about the changes yet, and I think it would just worry him so try not to say anything about it." what he doesn't know is Naruto heard every word. "_What changes? Just cuz I have longer hair, he's scaried I'd flip?" _ Naruto thought.. "_What do you know about this fuzzy?" _the fox simply snored. "_He's asleep? You gotta be kidding me!" _Naruto glanced at Hinata, her face immedatly lost her worried look after the hokkage's words.

"H, how are, are you Nar,uto" Hinata timidly asked. Looking at her feet. "I am fine hinata, I promise" Naruto replied. That did it, the ice broke and Hinata lunged at him pulling him into a tight hug Naruto was shocked for a second then returned it. "I thought... I thought you died... You... have been gone for 2 days.. Then.. I.. Heard... what... happened... at... the... exams... and.. I..thought... you...were...GONE! (A/N: the ... are sobs for those who don't know) The last word she wailed, Naruto forced himself not to wince. He rocked her back and forth in his arms rubbing her back in circles while muttering "shhh, it's ok, I'm alright".. _"this kid is a natual with women, ALRIGHT! Hmm, a coma patient that wakes from his slumber suddenly to have the love of his life throw caution and her clothing to the wind as she passionatly embraces him...Hmm" _Thought Jiyra

"_I bet that student of mine is going to use this touching scene and turn it into some of his smut.. sigh" _Thought Sartobi, rubbing his temples. "Hinata... " asked naruto pulling back a little to look at her "You said I have been in here for two days? Is that right?" he asked as she nodded. "So what happened at the exams?" naruto looked at her with confusion, "Cough" the the third made a noise, "that's not really important right now Naruto, all that matters is everyone is ok well except of course for Rock Lee and Neji" he muttered under his looked sad for a second, but then looked Naruto straight in the eye... "Thank you naruto-kun for saving my life!" she said and kissed one of his wisker marks. Sending a very unexpected and POWERFUL sensation down his spine. Naruto turned beet red "Hinata please don't do that in front of pervy-sage and the old man" whined naruto while the third and Jiraiya chuckled. "anytime Hinata, anytime at all" naruto looked embarassed and rubbed the back of his head. "_I am so happy that he finally found someone"_ thought the third.. Jiraiya however "_Wait a second, naruto didn't seem shocked at all that he saved Hinata but didn't he say he had no memory of what happened? I hate to think this, but I had better keep a closer eye on this kid, Minato, you were always a good actor. I hope to heaven that your son didn't inherit that aspect of you"_ He rubbed his chin feeling very tired all of a sudden.


	4. Chapter 4

Saratobi walked up and placed a hand on hinata's shoulder. "I am sorry Hinata but there are other people waiting to see him, you can come back and visit soon, also I will want to talk to you anyway". Hinata nodded sadly and let go of naruto before leaning down and giving him a chaste kiss, and quickly turned arounnd, walking toward the door. "_HUH?" _Naruto's brain temporarily shut down, afterward, it was only then that Naruto noticed "_WOW She grew a LOT of hair in 2 days, and I never thought it was spikey_" Hinata's hair hung half way down her back and at the end of the new growth it was spikey with the tips a light shade of blue. He looked questioningly at his sensei and saratobi both of whom said nothing.

Next came in Sakura. Who stopped dead when she saw naruto, a look of confusion and worry Saratobi muttered the same thing he did to hinata.. She nodded and tried to school her face. "Umm Naruto?.. How, how are you doing?" she asked.. he rubbed his hair outta his face brushing it behind his ear.. which made Sakura jump for some reason, "I'm fine Sakura-chan, I really am, whatever happened I'm ok, I am very sorry to worry you so much" he bowed to her over and over again. Before giving her a bright smile, she flinched slightly but walked up to him and put her hand over his.. Something that startled naruto a little. " Are you sure your ok?" she asked very sweetly. "Yup! I am good to go!" he said while blushing slightly at her actions and tone. "REALLY REALLY sure your ok?" she asked again.. "I am perfectly fine" naruto said while he fist bumbed the air.. "If you say so then.." she said and then power punched him on the top of the head sending him down into the bed.. "_I am suddenly having a flashback"_ thought Jiraiya with a chuckle. "_It would appear time really is a circle"_ thought the third with a shake of his head. "Sakura! Are you TRYING to give me drain bamage?" Naruto wined so convincingly that Sakura sweat droped, thinking she MIGHT have hit him a little too hard that time "IDIOT! YOU HAD ALL OF US SCARED TO DEATH!" She yelled at him causing naruto to wince.. "First sasuke in the forest and then you!" "I was terrified I'd lost my team...My friends...".. at this last her voice droped and naruto could see tears running down her face. "Don't worry about it Sakura we wouldn't leave" Naruto said trying to calm her down, he grabbed the hand that was still resting on one of his and pulled her toward him throwing his arms around her drawing her into a light hug "We're a team, we're a family" he said into her hair, for a second she tensed up and was about to pull away and punch him again, but when she heard his words she smiled and brought her arms around him nodding,"_Since when has his hair been this LONG?" __**"I LIKE IT, IT'S VERY SOFT! CHA!" **_Inner Sakura said. She ran her hands threw his hair for a second and then pulled away breaking the hug but she wasn't crying anymore. "_DAMN! This kid is SUCH A PLAYER, HA HA the student shows the reflected glory of his master THE GREAT Jiraiya!" _Jiraiya was thinking.

Saratobi was looking on the scene with a small smile on his face. He suddenly frowned "_Oh yeah, Sasuke, what a flipping mess these exams have become!" _He sighed.. "_AND I have to worry about Oorochimaru as well! Not to meanson that all of the Kage had seen the fox and no longer thought it was dead, but knew it was sealed. With just a little bit of thought they could put together who Naruto was"_ this was going to be a VERY TRYING week. "_At least I don't have to worry about Donzo hehehe.. Who would have thought he had all those sharingans sealed into him"_ thought the third. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T REMEMBER?" sakura suddenly shouted bringing him out of his own thoughts. "I don't remember what happened at all I just remember seeing Hinata hurt and dying and then NOTHING till I woke up just a bit ago" Naruto said with a flinch waiting for her to hit him again. "SO YOU don't remember the nin..." She was intrupted but a cough from the third who said "That's enough Ms. Haruno" Sakura just looked at him in confusion, was he not wanting her to tell Naruto that he became the nine-tailes... "_AND HOW IN THE HELL WAS THAT POSSIBLE?" _she thought. She stiffened and formally asked.. "Hokkage-sama, how did Naruto... DO THAT?" she said picking her words very carefully. "That Sakura is something that only Naruto himself can tell you, and it is for another time, for now there are many others who wish to see him and he must be very tired... Rembember he only now revived from his... Incident" He said the last word with such finality that even sakura got the point, DO NOT SPEAK OF WHAT HAPPENED TO ANYONE. "Right, well I should get going Naruto, I am really glad your okay." She said while ruffling his hair again. Before turning around and walking out. Before anyone else could come in the ANBU suddenly appeared with a tall blonde man and A HUGE SACK which to Naruto smelled DIVINE, and also he had a small scent of Ayame for some reason coming off it. And a rose?... "_Am I imagining those scents?" _Naruto wondered.. _"_ _**chuckle, snort, snore". **__"Are you REALLY asleep?" _Naruto shot the thought into his mindscape.


	5. Chapter 5

A/n: A little short I know, but I am trying to pace this a little better, what would all of you say? I'm still new at these epic long stories. /end a/n.

The bag was placed on a table and wheeled over his bed. "Inoichi Yamanaka reporting for duty Hokkage-sama" the tall blonde man said to the third while bowing. "yes, Inoichi, I have a rather LARGE job for your entire clan" The hokkage said to him making his eyes go wide... then he looked at the bed where a drooling Naruto sat staring at the bag of food, trying to work out the intrict knot the bag was tied closed with. His eye grew wide when he saw Naruto.. then turned back to the Hokkage.. "is he... is he... ALRIGHT?" he said picking his words carefully because he knew how the Hokkage felt about the boy and he himself had nothing against him, althought what had happened at the exams had scared him half-to-death.

Jiraiya chimed in "other than an out of control addiction to RAMIN?" which earned him a glare from naruto and a tired look from saratobi. "He is fine and in control of HIMSELF(stressing that word), it would appear that he doesn't remember what happened."__

"You, you don't want me to go in there and help him remember do you?" Inoichi asked the Hokkage with obvious terror on his face. Seeing the man in horror Saratobi calmed him and said "No, no don't worry, in fact I would like it known through out your clan that NONE of them should use their special jutsu on the boy, it could be... disasterous to them." saratobi said sagely as Jiraiya nodded. "I trust you heard about what happened at the exams?" Saratobi said wanting to get this messy business over with. "You mean about the nin.." he shut up when he saw the face Jiraiya and Saratobi suddenly get dark."I mean yes I heard" "Well, that's the mission, it NEVER HAPPENED." The third said with finality. Inoichi eyebrows went up when he guessed what the third meant and why it would take the whole clan."you mean everyone?" He asked the Hokkage increadbly the Hokkage nodded sagely, "well all except the Kages which I would not expect you to be able to get to, the ANBU, and the Hyuga clan, all of whom shall be forbidden to speak of the...INCIDENT.. also I would not endanger your family by sending them against that Garaa boy, so do not worry about him either"

at this naruto suddenly looked up from the still unopened (But ALMOST opened) bag.. "Jii what about Sakura-chan, I don't want anyone messing around in her head against her will, that's just..." he trailed off. Looking down and suddenly sad. "I am sorry my boy, but even Sakura, the fear of that day might eat away at your friendship and teamwork." looking at the sad little boy.. "_NOT BOY,_

_MAN, he is a ninja now, a chunin, and he DOESN'T look like a boy anymore"_ He had to mental repremand himself. "_What did you do to him? You damned fox!" "_Alright, I tell you what Naruto, Sakura can remember that SOMETHING terrible happened to you during the exams.. and it left you in the hospital for 5 days." _"After all the fox did do SOMETHING to her during the INCIDENT, just what it was I am still confused about" _"Will that satisfy you? BUT, she will also be compeld to not talk about that little piece of information, with anyone but you or I." seeing as that was all he was going to get out of the old man naruto huffed. But nodded.. "WAIT!" he suddenly screamed "5 days you said?.. it's only been 2".. Jiraiya and Saratobi nodded sagely, "Yes but until we give the Yamanaka clan time to REORDER the village's memories, I don't want you seen by anyone without me or Jiraiya around" "that will be all Inoichi your clan has 3 days, take this... in this scroll is the cover story you shall IMPLANT, so as not to give too much commotion over the exams ending early" The third said handing the blonde a scroll. He turned to leave but before he hit the door he heard naruto say "Yamanaka-san, I am really very sorry I scared you, and I am very sorry for causing you and your clan so much trouble".

Inoichi turned around to see naruto deeply bowing to him sitting in bed with a very dejected look on his face "It's alright Naruto-san don't worry to much about it" Naruto quickly replied.. "I wasn't thinking about what my actions might do, I was just so scared for Hinata" "_AND EXTREAMLY PISSED AT NEJI-TEME" _"I will ALWAYS protect my friends!" he said proudly.. "I see" said Inoichi.. "I believe my daughter was in your class, and teamed up with your group in the forest of death correct?" "Ino-san? Yeah she was and yeah she did" naruto replied confused. "And do you consider her your friend?" "OF COURSE I DO!" he proudly proclaimed still confused. Inoichi suddenly smiled "I see, I believe you, and you can call me Inoichi-san".. he said before he turned around and walked out the door. "_What the heck was that all about?" _He thought. "_**Think about it kit! He heard what you said about friends, he SAW you defend Hinata-chan and he saw what we do to our enemies"**_ "_He wanted to know where his daughter was in my eyes" "I couldn't hurt a woman" "__**PFF.. That attitude might get us killed so drop it. They're ninja same as you. BUT off TOPIC.. After you said what you did he now knows his daughter has an EXTREAMLY POWERFUL defender" **_at this naruto blushed slightly.. "_**Alright kit cut the link, Jiraiya is looking at us with suspiecian, quick put back on the dobe mask"**_ and cut the link.


	6. Chapter 6

Jiraiya was staring at naruto after Inoichi left, and the expression on the kid's face was as if he was having a conversation with someone then he suddenly blushed.. and his dopey face came back and he once again attacked the bag "_OH he was probably thinking about Ino.. DAMN I knew my godson took after me! HEHEHE. And he's always accusing me of being a pervert! Hypocrite! I have got to stop being so suspicions". _He thought a little guilty. Next thing they all knew the door opened again and in stepped.. Hiashi Hyuuga "_OH boy, here it comes, I... I mean WE just pretty much sent the prodigy of his clan to living hell"_ naruto thought. Bracing himself the bag temporary forgotten.

Jiraiya stepped to stand right next to naruto as the Hyuuga walked in he stopped when he saw Naruto sitting on the bed and cocked his head to the side curiously. When he was about to say something the third mumbled the same thing he had said before into his ear. He nodded. He walked to stand next to Naruto who tensed, prepared for just about anything except what happened. When he stood next to Naruto, he deeply bowed. "thank you very much Naruto-san for saving the life of my daughter, it is disgraceful that my own family would have killed her" he said with his head still bowed down. "Don't worry about it Hyuuga-san. I will ALWAYS protect my friends, believe it!"

Naruto replied proudly. "And you consider her one of your friends, correct?" Hiashi Hyuuga asked.

"Hai, she is one of my very closest and dearest friends" Naruto replied. Smiling a 50-watt smile causing the Hyuuga to look up and cock an eyebrow at him. "do I have something on my face Hyuuga-san?" Naruto asked because the hyuuga kept staring at his smile. "Um no, nothing I appologize for staring, and you may call me Hiashi when we are not in public" "Thank you Hiashi-sama" This shocked the hell outta the third and Jiraiya "_RESPECT? HE'S ACTUALLY DISPLAYING RESPECT? HOW THE HELL, He must have it BAD for Hinata" _They both thought at the same time. "_**Careful kit, your mask slipped for a second"**_ "_Crap your right! Oh well, no taking it back now! Thanks fuzz ball" _The fox mentally rolled it's eyes.

"Now on to the topic of Neji-san" Hiashi said next, saratobi broke in at this point "the boy doesn't remember any of what happened, it would appear at the time he was... NOT in control of his actions" the third said pointedly. "I see.. SO is he of...sound mind and body now?" hiashi asked trying to pick his words carefully.. "He is now, but come over to the other side of the room there is much for Jiraiya and I to tell you" Saratobi said leading Jiraiya and Hiashi to the other side of the room talking quietly.. Little did they know naruto could hear every word. "_Damn this knot I swear to Kami did the anbu tie it with jutsu or what?" _Growling slightly in frustration he felt a very weird feeling on his right pointer finger.. Looking down he saw a large claw beginning to work out of his nail bed, it was growing thru his nail which seemed to split and allow it to grow longer.. It was a good inch sticking out and he could feel that was not it's total reach..He looked at it weirdly then at the three people talking with their back to him.. it was jet black with streaks of irridecent red. "_OOK.. that's different... WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO ME YOU BAKA FOX!" "_ _**Snore"**_ "_not that tactic again!" _Naruto thought "_oh well"_ He sighed and took the claw to the bag he tore a hole in it so fast it might as well not have existed.. "_Cool but this could be trouble if I have an itch"_ with that thought he saw the claw retract back into the nail bed with his finger nail closing up as though it had never split.


	7. Chapter 7

Naruto looked into the bag it had 12 servings of miso ramin and extra pork, however at the bottom he found a little note. Taking it out he found a pressed white rose, which he looked at strangely, he read the note.

Dear Naruto-kun.

I heard you were in the hospital, I hope your ok, the fact that the anbu was to collect 10 bowl s of miso ramin with extra pork let me know who it was for. There are a lot of crazy stories flying around the village about you, but my dad and I don't listen to them, they are all hopelessly stupid. A few of your friends have been in and said you were under guard so that's why we haven't visited. Well I have to go, I really hope your okay and get better soon, dad sneaked in an extra two portions to help give you some strength and I sneaked in a pressed rose, because flowers always make a person feel better!

Love Ayami

P.S.

Dad says hurry and get better, your our #1 customer. -*

Naruto felt very happy after reading the note and shed a few tears of happiness. _"_ Those two are really great" he said aloud. Before tackling the meals. Jiraiya walked away from the other two and walked to Naruto who was tearing through the food like ONLY naruto can. Jiraiya looked at the bag, it looked like it was ripped with a kunai "_Hmm, I don't see any sharp objects around" _Jiraiya thought nervously, Naruto saw Jiraiya was examining the bag "_Crap, damn he's to observant!"_ "I got impatent and used my teeth to rip it open Pervy-sage." naruto lied easily rubbing the back of his head. Then he went back to chomping down. Jiraiya just shook his head and laughed. Then he noticed the note... "Do you mind if I look at this Naruto?" he asked Naruto just shrugged, after reading the note Jiraiya shook his head again chuckling more "_How many damn girls care for this kid? And what's worse he doesn't even seem to notice, he's completely oblivious in fact" "I am deffinatly going to have to train him in life a little bit".._ at that point Saratobi and Hiashi concluded talking "I see Hokkage-sama, well by your leave then.." he bowed to the Hokkage and made for the door.. "I bid you goodbye Hokkage-sama, Jiraiya-sama, Naruto-san" he said before he left. Naruto let out a VERY loud burp after the door shut. He had finished all 12 portions.. at this both Jiraiya and the third sweat dropped. "WONDERFUL" naruto said with a look of contentment on his face.

The door opened once again showing Hanabi Hyuuga, she walked in, a little nerviously and stopped once she saw naruto sitting on the bed. Saratobi started to walk over to her to give the same speech when she suddenly Squealed "SOOOOOO CUTE!" she yelled and did a running tackle on naruto chest. "HUMPH" Naruto let out a noise as she knocked the wind out of him, and she begain to rub the side of her face against his chest... before she looked up at him and said "are you a doggie or a kitty now naruto-sama?" "HUH?" was naruto's response, (cough).. "was there something you wished to say ms. Hyuuga?" "_Oh yeah_" Hanabi suddenly remembered why she was here... and how un-lady-like she had just acted. She jumped back and bowed to Naruto, "Thank you very much for saving my nii-chan Naruto-sama" she said very formally. "it was my pleasure to protect my friends Hanabi-chan, I will ALWAYS protect them.. it's my nindo" Naruto replied. He smiled a big grin as he did which for some reason made Hanibi blush like Hinata used to. "_SHEEZ 5 minutes and he's GOTCHA" _Thought Jiraiya chuckling again. "Well that's it, thank you again" Hanbi said very quickly and sped out the door.

"_What the heck was wrong with her all of a sudden?" _Naruto thought. "_**You really ARE clueless arn't you? I know alot of it is a mask but underneath when it comes to others you really ARE oblivious huh?"**_ (A/N take a guess at who is talking) "_Oh so your awake? What did you do to me baka fox?" __** "Snore"**_ naruto grunted in frustration "Hey pervy-sage, old man what did Hanabi mean when she wondered if I was a kitty or a doggie?" "Ahh well, you see, naruto.. it's just that... Jiraiya you want to tell him?" Saratobi asked. "Huh did you say something?" Jiraiya responded he was sitting at the table on the other side of the room writing and suddenly looked up. "_How the hell did he get all the way over there?" _the third thought. "well anyway I gotta go to the bathroom" naruto declared and threw the covers off only to see his ankles bound in shackles with weird glowing seals on them..

"what the hell is this you two?" Naruto exclaimed seeing them. "calm down naruto, we didn't know what your mindset would be once you woke up and we couldn't take any chances" Saratobi said, then "Jiraiya, could you remove them please so naruto can go to the bathroom?" "Yeah I suppose that Naruto isn't going to fox out and kill us all" Jiraiya said carefully watching what would happen. Saratobi looked like he was ready to blow a gasket and was sputtering in rage that Jiraiya had said the taboo word. Naruto just rolled his eyes and looked at Jiraiya as if saying "oh please like that's going to happen".

Mentally the fox facepalms "_**Open mouth, insert foot huh kit?" "**_What do you mean fuzzy?" _**"Oh nothing except the fact that you just basically said to Jiraiya that you knew I was involved" **__"Oh crap". "_Jiraiya come on, I'm a little on the slow side sometimes" "SOMETIMES?" Jiraiya cut in

"_**Stike two, you called him Jiraiya, by the way strike three and we're dead" **_

Naruto ignored the fox and continued "But the way you and the old man are acting, what everyone has said, my black out and everything else kind of screams at the...nine-tails" he says the last part sadly and looks down he continued on quietly "it's happened before but considering how scared basically everyone has been and the fact that the two of you haven't left my side for a minute, I guess it had to be really bad" "I'm sorry" he finished and looked about to cry again. Saratobi walked over and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder "don't worry about it naruto, yes it was bad, no I am not going to tell you what happened but this is a burden you bear for all of us, so you should not feel guilty". Saratobi said warmly. "Yeah sorry kid, I am just paranoid by nature, don't worry about it"

Jiraiya said patting his other shoulder. He unlocked the shackles. Naruto stood up with some help from Jiraiya because he felt a little weird and a little dizzy suddenly. Then he noticed something "Pervy sage?... did you shrink?"


End file.
